1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to photodiodes and/or image sensors including photodiodes, for example, to photodiodes formed of semiconductor silicide and/or image sensors including a photodiode formed of semiconductor silicide.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may be a photoelectric device that may detect light and/or convert the light into an electric signal. Related art image sensors may include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix on a semiconductor substrate. Each of the pixels may include a photodiode and/or a transistor. A semiconductor layer and the photodiode, which may be on a semiconductor substrate, may detect external light to generate photocharge. Photocharge may accumulate in the photodiode. The transistor may output an electrical signal based on the charge magnitude of the generated photocharge.
Related art image sensors may be miniaturized to create mega pixel image sensors having a pixel size of about 1.1 microns or less. Because related art mega pixel image sensors may have a smaller pixel size, light intensity may be reduced. In the case of a related art complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor including a coplanar photodetector unit and CMOS device for transmitting signals generated by the photodetector unit, because a fill factor may not be sufficient, deterioration of light sensitivity may increase due to reduction of pixel size. An amorphous Si-based photodiode may not be useable in related art image sensors due to a limitation of the visible light absorption coefficient of Si.